Phantom Pains
by Angibugg
Summary: 2 years after Love in a Battlefield.
1. Chapter 1

Please read Love in a Battel Feild first

**Chapter 1**

The smell of gunfire and blood that was thick in the air two years ago was gone. It had first been replaced by the smell of a hospital and then by the smell of alcohol and tobacco. The smell hung in the slightly stale air in a saloon that sat right on the border of Mexico.

James Ford sat at the bar in his usual spot with his usual bottle of whiskey in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Cigarettes were the new big thing, and he could see why, they were just as addicting as the booze. He wouldn't be surprised if in a hundred years they were still this big of a thing.

He came here every night and went to the Inn across the street to sleep off the hangover every morning. He looked around the bar, and saw the same usual people he always saw.

A bald man sat in the corner. He always ordered one bottle of rum which he only drank half of and sat there for a few hours quietly, just thinking, about what, James would never know.

A band played in a corner as a couple girls danced. The band was from England or somewhere over there. The man who played the guitar had a little blond girlfriend or maby it was his wife, who looked like she was pregnant.

Every Saturday a woman came and flirted with him. Her name was Anna Lucia, but he just wasn't attracted to her, he just didn't go for the brunets anymore. It made him think of the woman he wrote letters to, but never got a reply from.

"You were in the war weren't you?" she had asked looking at the stump he had for a leg.

He didn't answer, he just took another drink from the bottle and got up. He figured if he didn't let to much out, he wouldn't have to worry about being ratted out, he had tried to kill the president after all.

He walked out and made his way across the street. He went up the stair to his room . He fumbled with the keys, it was hard getting it into the hole when you were drunk.

"James?"

His heart nearly stopped when he heard that voice. It couldn't be her, there was no way that she could be here.

The door swung open and he fell over because he had been leaning against it.

"Freckles?" he asked looking up at the woman who had said his name from the floor where he lay on his back. He was happy to see the freckled face and soft green eyes of the woman he had loved, but left so long ago.

She helped him up. And he noticed her swaying a little too.

"I've been looking for you." Katie said.

"I love you." He finally said it. She kissed him and they fell onto the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I promise it will get better. My brain was stuck in gum with this chap. **

**Chapter 2**

James woke up the next morning with a bit of a hang over. It wasn't bad, he had much worse, it was just enough to make being awake annoying. He opened his eyes and he saw her and was in awe. She was so beautiful and he couldn't believe that she was here, let alone in his bed. He touched her soft hair carefully, as if expecting her to disappear if he touched her. She didn't. She only shifted a little in her sleep and let out a small sigh. He couldn't help but smile, She was really hear with him, this was real.

Kate woke up to see light blue eyes looking at her and she smiled. "How have you been James?" she asked him stretching. "I missed you."

"Im just fine now. I missed you too."

"Have you been getting drunk every night or was it just a special occasion?" She asked pulling the blanket over her more against the morning air.

He gave her a crooked smile which made his dimples show and the butterflies in her stomach start to soar.

"That is horrible." She told him.

"It's me."

She sighed. "I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I was wrong."

"About what?"

"When I said you would be lonely. I made it sound like I wouldn't be, and I was wrong."

"You really missed me Freckles?

"Yes, James, I really missed you."

"Well I have to say you were right." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How come."

"I found that no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get you out of my mind." He told her honestly. "I looked at other girls, and the smallest thing reminded me of you, When I slept, I dreamed of you. I've been so miserable without you."

He had said it. He had wanted to say it for two years and he had finally said it. It didn't sound like him, it didn't sound like he was quoting something from some romance novel.

Katie couldn't help but smile. "I didn't think you could be so romantic." she said

"Don't get used to it."  
She laughed a little and kissed him again.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So tell me, how has everything been?" Asked Katie. She had gotten dressed and was sitting in the small chair by the window, who's curtain was pulled shut.

"I've been okay I guess, No body knows where I am, or who I am here, so I think I am safe."

"That's good." She said looking at James who was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Have you been feeling okay?" Her eyes drifted to his stump, she didn't mean to , it just naturally caught her eye.

He looked at her looking at the stump of his left leg. It usually bothered him when people looked at it but she was different, she knew what had happened, she didn't expect some hero story. He didn't have to lie to her, she already knew. She was the only person he didn't have to pretend for.

"It's okay." he said. "It hurts a little sometimes."

"That's normal."

"It sometimes feels like it is still there."

"I've heard of that happening."

"It's weird."

"Dose it hurt?" She asked him.

"Yeah. It burns."

"I think its called phantom pain, A lot of the other men had it too. It happens when the nerves still try to send signals to whatever was amputated. It thinks whatever is gone is still there, but I don't know why it would hurt.

"You're a mighty smart girl Freckles."

"No, Jack just told me that. The first patient I had was going through it after he lost his arm."

"What happened to Jack?" He asked her

"I left right after you did, He sent me a letter that he hand his wife were devoiced, and he wanted me to come by."

"Did you."

"Yes, he was drunk, so I left."

"I have to ask you somethin'."

"What?"

"I know the Doc had feelings for you, hell, he even might have loved you. Did you ever feel the same way for him?"

"I did at first." she told him. "He was kind, and he took me in. I went to the hospital when I was 16 looking for work. I kinda ran away from home, and I needed a job."

"You're a run away freckles?" he asked a little surprised.

"My mom and dad split up when I was little, her boyfriend was abusive, I couldn't take him any more."

James knew how it felt. His own father had been abusive to him and his mother before he committed suicide. "I guess we are two people on the run."


	4. Chapter 4

**The action/angst will pick up **

**Chapter 4**

Katie sat on the bed. It was early and she felt sick. She felt sick a lot, especially in the morning. She had been this way for almost two months, a week after she and James had gotten back together. She was trying her hardest not to show it, and not to vomit. She didn't want James to worry.

"You up already freckles?" James asked. He was still mostly asleep.

"Yeah."

"You okay."

"I think so. Go back to sleep."

She didn't need to tell him, he was already asleep.

Katie knew what was wrong, and it scared her more than the thought of being sick. She got up and sat by the window again looking out at the sunrise. A tear trickled down her cheek as she started to cry. It was something she rarely did. She never let people see how much things hurt, or how scared she was. But no one was looking so she let it out.

James woke up again hearing her cry and saw her sitting there. "Katie, what's the matter?" he asked as he went over to her.

She didn't answer him, or look at him for a while. She didn't know what to say to him. Another tear fell and she felt him brush it away from her cheek. Finally she looked at him.

"Come on Freckles, tell me what's wrong." He asked her gently She felt his arms wrap around her and she cried on his shoulder . "Shhh, its ok, tell me what's wrong."

Finally getting enough courage to say something she looked up at him. She took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

"James, I think Im pregnant."

It was a good thing James was sitting down or he would have fallen over. Had she really just said what he had just heard?

"What?" He asked making sure he had heard right

"I think Im pregnant." She said again. "I've been up every morning for about two months sick."

"Two months?" How on earth ha he not noticed this? "Why didn't you tell me before."

"Because...Im so scared."

"Don't be." of corse he was too. How was he going to be a dad?

"How am I going to do this. I cant do this by my self."

"Who said you had to do this alone?"

She couldn't help but smile a little.

"I'm here, and I ain't going nowhere."

"Thank You James."

"Not a problem Freckles." He said running a finger through her hair.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked him.

"Do...Do you wanna get married?" he asked her. He wasn't the marrying kind, but he wanted to do what was right.

"You would really do that?" she asked.

"For you I would." he said as there was a knock on the door.  



	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They both looked at the door wondering who it could be.

"Who is it?" James called, still holding Katie close to him.

She could feel his heartbeat speed up. She looked up at him, why was he so nervous? They couldn't arrest him here could they? They weren't even in the United States anymore.

"It's the police, open up."

"You got a warrant?" He asked

"We got an arrest warrant for James Ford, and a search warrant for this rom."

"He isn't here." Katie called back.

"Will you open the door?"

"Um, we are a little...a...busey, could you give us a minute?"

The officer gave an embarrassed cough. "Hurry please."

"What do we do?" she whispered to him frantically.

"Just open the door."

"Are you crazy?"

"Just do it. I can't run for ever, it might not be as bad as you think."

"Im not going to let them take you."

"Just open the door freckles."

She looked at him, praying he had something up his sleeve. She went over to the door, pushing her hair out of her face. And opened it just enough for her to see the two men standing there.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"We are looking for James Ford." The man closest to the door said handing her a wanted poster.

She tried hard not to give her panic away. The photograph was clearly a couple years old, but James hadn't changed that much, surely they would recognize him.

"May we come in."

"I haven't seen him."

"We have a tip he has been staying in this room, We have a warrant to search, let us in."

Katie backed away from the door, she didn't really have a choice. The men came in and sure enough James was sitting just where she had left him.

"James Ford?"

"That would be me." he said

"You are under arrest for attempting to assassinate the president of the United States."

"You cant arrest-" That's when he saw her. Anna Lucia was standing in the door way behind the men.

"Actually they can James, You are in US territory, you drink in Mexico, but you don't sleep in Mexico."

He glared at her, he wanted to punch her, hurt her, damn woman had turned him in.

"You can't take him!" Katie cried

"Sorry ma'am." was all that was said as they started to take him out.

"STOP!" she punched the man in the back, and he turned around. James punched him and was quickly taken down by the remaining one who pulled out his gun and aimed it at him. Sawyer pushed it away, but the man still fired with a loud bang.


	6. Chapter 6

As you know, or will know I am evil.

**Chapter 6**

James turned around and watched in horror as he saw Katie fall. It all seemed to be going in slow motion, or maby it was he that was going in slow motion and everything else was going fast. He could not get up and over to her fast enough to do anything to stop it.

"KATIE!" He yelled. He crawled over to her as fast as he could.

She couldn't answer him, she couldn't even hear him. When she had fallen she had het her head on the edge the bed post and now lay unconscious on the floor.

As he got nearer, James could see the blood. The stomach of her light blue dress was now dark red. He held his breath as he touched her. He put his hand on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

At least she is bleeding, he thought, that means she is still alive. He could hear her shallow breaths. He held her closer to him. "Katie." He said again trying to wake her up but was unsuccessful. "Come on Katie." He touched her hair and it came back wet and red. He looked up, remembering that he wasn't alone. Anna Lucia and the officer were staring at them in shock.

"What're ya lookin' at?" he snapped at them . "Go get some help."

Anna ran down the hall and the man just stood there in shock. He couldn't have been older than 18, but it didn't stop the anger and fear that James was feeling towards him.

"GET OUTTA HERE!" James yelled.

The man stared at him not sure what to do. Should he arrest him like they had come here to do or come back another day? Should he leave? It had been his first time firing a gun at anyone and he had shot a woman.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" James yelled at him again. "SHE WAS PREGNANT ,I SWEAR TO GOD IF I LOOSE THEM I'LL KILL YOU!"

He was shaking now. The man might be crippled but he scared him, he did not doubt that he man could kill him, or would kill him for that matter. Not only had he shot a woman, he had shot a pregnant woman. HE didn't see how he did not just kill them. The woman was alive, but if help didn't come fast, she would be dead, he was already sure that baby was. He started to walk away when her heard James.

"Take him too." He said nodding to the older man who was unconscious.

He picked the bigger man up by the arms and dragged him out of the room.

Anna Lucia came back a few seconds later with a brown haired man with big blue eyes.

"My sister is getting someone to get us a ride to take her to the hospital." he said as he took her from James and carried her down the stairs. James got up and followed close behind.

James sat in a chair in the hall in the hospital. His head was in his hands and tears were in his eyes. It had been an hour since they had brought her here and he had no clue as to how she was doing.

Anna Lucia, the man and his blond sister had left as soon as they had gotten here, leaving James alone. He sighed restlessly, praying someone would soon tell him how she was doing.

He heard the door open and a doctor he knew well appeared.

"James." Said Jack.

"Yeah." he looked up and prayed for good news.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"How have you been?" Jack asked

"Just get to the point Doc, how is she?" James didn't think it was possible for him to wait anymore with Jack standing right there.

"She lost a lot of blood, She was in shock when she was brought in." Jack told him.

"Is she alive?" That was the question that had been on his mind, it was the thing that he needed to know.

"Yeah she's alive."

James felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of him. She was alive, that's what really mattered. As long as she was alive, everything else would be okay.

"She was pregnant..."

"I think she still is. The bullet didn't hit any organs."

"That's great." James said with a smile. "Can I go see her now?"

"She isn't awake yet, But you can. When she wakes up, keep her calm, try to keep her laying down. There is still a chance that she could loose it so she needs to take it easy."

"Anything else?"

"A nurse will be by ever twenty minutes to check on her."

"Okay." he said.

"Wait,"

James turned around. "What Doc?"

"What happened?"

"She got shot."

"I knew that much."

"I got turned in, I was getting arrested and she got shot."

"How?"

"I knocked the gun out of one of their hands but he pulled the trigger and hit her." He said obviously getting annoyed with all the questions.

"Okay."

"You think its my fault don't you?"

"It wouldn't have happened is you would have turned yourself in. She wouldn't have gone after you, she wouldn't be pregnant. So yeah, in a way this is your fault."

"What's your problem Doc?" he asked

"I don't want her to get hurt, and you obviously don't care."

"Don't you ever say that I don't care about her!"

"If you really cared, she wouldn't be here!" They were both yelling at this point.

"How was I supposed to know she would follow me?"

"You sent her letters."

"Ones that she wouldn't reply to."

" So you thought you thought that forgot what she felt for you?"

"From what I hear you aint to good with women either, so get out of my hair." James said as he walked away to go see Katie.  



	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It worried James to see Katie like this. She looked so pale and fragile, she reminded him of a snowflake. She looked so small under the blankets.

He watched as her chest rose and fell with gently with each breath. He sat down next to her and touched her hand, she felt hot so he took some of the blankets off of her.

Maybe the Doc was right after all. He had denied it, but now that he saw her he found it hard to. Maby it really was his fault that she was here. He tried to push his words out of his mind but he couldn't, they buzzed around in his head like an angry swarm of bees.

"Im sorry Freckles." He said, he didn't expect her to answer, which she didn't.

If he hadn't pushed the gun away, she wouldn't have been hurt. If he hadn't written the letters, she would have never even been here in the first place.

If he hadn't been stupid, how many times could he say that? If he hadn't been stupid none of this would have happened.

He got up, he would come back later after a drink or two helped cleared his mind. He had walked half way to the door when a soft voice reached him.

"James?"

He turned around and saw Katie. Her eyes were open and she was looking for something. She was looking for him.

"James?" he heard her again

He walked back to her and took his seat again.

"Mornin' Freckles."

She wanted to curl up hi a ball and cry, her whole body hurt, especially her stomach. Oh no her stomach, had something happened to the baby?

"James, what happened?" she asked, she tried to sit up but gave up, it just hurt to much. She remembered them trying to take him away, but she didn't remember what happened after that.

'Calm down Freckles, everything is going to be just fine."

"Tell me what happened." She said, the panic was in her voice.

"I will but ya gotta calm down first."

"Is the baby okay?"

"Yes Katie, the baby is fine, as long as you calm down."

She sighed with relief, at least that was good news. She put her hand on her stomach, she could feel a bandage there.

"What happened?" She asked again. "They came to get you, but obviously they didn't, because you are right here. Please, tell me what happened.

"You got shot." He told her quietly. "But it didn't hit any organs or anything, so you should be fine, but you should stay here and just take it easy."

From where it really hurt, she could tell that it was a near miss.

"Oh James, they tried to take you away from me, I couldn't let them do that, not now."

"Shhh." He said holding her hand. "It is gonna be okay Freckles, its all gonna be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

James had been sitting by Katie's side for the last two days. He couldn't get the feeling that he was guilty out of his mind. He has dozed off but he woke up soon after to a burning pain. He could have sworn his leg was there, but when he looked down, it wasn't.

He knew it wouldn't be, but it still disappointed him a little. He knew it was useless, but he always had the hope that this was some weird and very long dream.

He shifted in the chair, trying to get a little more comfortable, seeing if a different position would ease some of the pain. It had been getting worse the last few days, he wondered if it was from sitting so long or from stress, or maby both. He got up to see it that would help anything.

He heard Katie shift in the bed next to him. He looked over at her and saw her eyes open.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked, she had woke up when she heard him move.

"Im just daddy Freckles." He said. "Just walkin' around."

"Are you sure, you look like you're sick." 

"Im fine."

"You can leave, I'll be just fine by my self." she said sitting up.

He put a calloused hand on his shoulder and pushed her back into the bed.

"Doc said no sitting up until tomorrow."

" And this is coming from you?"

"I'm worried about you."

"James I'm fine, its just to be careful."

"And so you should."

"What is the matter?" she asked

"I'm Just worried about you."

"We've gone over this, Im fine, I am starting to feel better. You should go and get some sleep."

"We both know I can't go back."

"I didn't say you had to go back, just that you need some rest."

"Im' fine" He told her "just some of them phantom pains. Nothin' you should get worked up over. Just take it easy Freckles."

"James, you haven't slept, and I don't think you have eaten anything wither, go take care of yourself."

"I would, but you need to take care of your self."

"I am."

"Soon, as Im gone your gonna sit up and start doing things you shouldn't."

"You should know all about doing things you shouldn't be."

"I didn't have to worry about two lives."

"Are you trying to say that I don't care about the baby?"

"Well, If you had n' been stupid and come after me." He knew it wasn't' his fault but he had to get some of the guilt off of him and on someone else, even if that person was Katie.

"I wouldn't be pregnant if I didn't come after you."

"Exactly. You don't want it. You were crying when you figured it out."

"I was scared."

"Scared of what?" He knew what, he was scared too. He didn't know how to be a dad.

"Of you leaving."

Her answer took him by surprise.

"What?"

"It's what your good at isn't it? You left before, you could do it again."

"I had to leave before."

"You didn't have to leave me."

"It's not like it mattered. You found me anyway, so don't you blame any of this on me!" He was almost yelling now. "It almost sounds like you want me to go."

Katie didn't answer, she had curled up clutching her stomach.

The look on his face changed from rage to concern in a second.

"Katie what's wrong."

"It hurts." She whimpered. "Get help."  



	10. Chapter 10

James get involved with somone he shouldn't.

**Chapter 10**

James sat in a bar. He hadn't been here before, but he didn't care, he just needed to get away. He needed to find some way to stop the guilt that was weighing so heavily on his mind. His fight with Katie had nearly cost him her life and the babies. He needed to get drunk.

A man that was sitting a few seats down kept looking at him, but he was ignoring him.

"You loose your leg at Gettysburg?"

James looked up and saw the man had come to sit next to him.

"What is it to you?" He asked

"You're that guy that is on the wanted poster in the states aren't you?"

James didn't answer.

"You got quite a price on your head."

"Are you gonna turn me in or what?" He snapped at the man, He had come here to get away from things not make more problems.

" No, they would arrest me too."

" Sorry, I don't feel like talkin'. I came here to think."

"With all that you have drank, I don't think you really came here to think"

" Why do you insist on talking?" James asked angry at the man.

"I think I know why you look so depressed."

"Why?" He asked wishing he would just go away.

"You are with the woman who got shot, aren't you."

"How-"

"I live in the room just across the hall."

"So why are you out here?"

"I have money."

"And..."

"You need some."

"What makes you think I need it?"

"You want to get out of here right?"

"Yeah."

"I have the money to do it."

"Why would you offer it to me?"

"Just giving it to what I feel is a just cause."

"Who are you."

"They call me Hibbs." 


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it is so short guys. its 6 months after the last chapter.

**Chapter 11**

They had gotten married the same day that she had gotten out of the hospital. That was 6 months ago. Things had been going great for them.

Katie was now nine months pregnant and ready to pop. She was no longer able to hide her belly under clothes, but that was okay, she was excited, and a little scared to have the baby.

She didn't know how James had gotten the money to move them. They were living in a nice house in the middle of Mexico now. She didn't' know how he did but she didn't really care. She was just glad that he had.

"How you doin' Freckles?" James asked as he walked in the room

"Im good." she said taking a seat, her back was killing her.

"How's this one doin'?"

"She's been active today."

"You think its gonna be a she?"

"Yeah. Mothers intuition I guess."

"I think it's a boy."

"Do you really? Or is it just because I think its going to be a girl?" She asked with a sly smile.

He chuckled. "Ok you caught me. Maby it's a little bit of both." He said as he kissed her.

"I thought so." she said with a giggle. "So how have you been?" she asked him leaning over and kissing him.

"Im just fine Freckles." He said kissing her back.

She felt the baby move and she grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly so he could feel it.

"Can you feel it?" she asked him

She could tell by his smile that he did before he said anything. His smile was contagious, she loved his dimples and she smiled herself.

"I cant believe that its really out baby."

He had said it a hundred times, every time she had him feel it. He just couldn't believe that it was theirs. That he and of all people Katie had made a little baby.

"Is that a good thing?" she asked a little worriedly.

"Yes freckles. That is a good thing."

He kissed her on her cheek when he heard a knock on the door.


	12. Chapter 12

there is 1 or 2 chapters left.

Stories**Chapter 12**

"I'll get it." James said as Katie started to get up. He stood up and answered the door. He was shocked to see who was standing there.

It was Hibbs

"Can I help you?" he asked

"Do you have the money."

"What the hell are you talking about."

"I gave you enough money to move you and your girl out here. I loaned it to you, Do you have it."

"You gave it to me. You didn't say nothin' 'bout payin you back."

"Maby you were to drunk to remember."

"Give me a month and I will give it to you."

"I need it now."

"How did you find us?" He asked him.

"Tracked you down, it wasn't that hard."

"What do you need it for?"

"Im in trouble now."

"You were in trouble then too."

"I could turn you in."

"I know you wouldn't."

"Do you want to bet? I can leave right now and turn you in."

Kate heard the two of them talking. She could only hear what James was saying. She hot up and started to go over to them.

"Who is it."

James turned around. " Just someone who is a little confused." he told her

She stopped about half way before clutching her stomach. She had been having pains off and on for the last couple days, but this was the first time it had hurt this bad.

James had turned back to Hibbs. "I have seventy-five dollars right now, It could get you somewhere."

"James!" Katie called. She was standing there, on hand at her belly the other at the wall for support. Her water had just broken, she was having the baby.

He turned around and saw her. "Come back tomorrow." he told Hibbs. "We're a little busy right now." He closed the door, but Hibbs wouldn't let him. He had pulled the gun and aimed it at him.

"I aint leaving until I get the money."

"I cant give it to you right now." He said.

Katie could see the man in the doorway with the gun. Her heart sank. This couldn't be happening again. Not now. Another contraction came and she closed her eyes, but quickly opened her eyes when she heard a gun fire.

"JAMES!" She yelled, the color drained from her face. "JAMES!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

James was sitting in a chair holding Amy, his little baby girl. She had his blond hair and her green eyes. She was only two months old, but he was sure that she would grow up to be a little trouble maker.

"You were making mischief for us before you were born. Did you know that?" He asked her. It was getting late, the sun had just sunk, leaving only a small amount of light outside to get in the window. and he was trying hard to get the little girl to sleep.

She didn't say anything, he knew she was probably to little to understand what he was saying to her but she let out a little happy coo.

He smiled, He had thought he had just seen a little dimple on the little girls mouth, he hoped that she would someday get freckles like her mother.

"You decided to come at the wrong moment, you know that, You could have waited an hour and it would have been much easier."He told her.

He thought of that day, Hibbs had come, and he had been scared. Katie going into labor had certainly not helped things, but it had all worked out. He had been shot in the arm, but a man walking by had heard it and had come in worried, by the sounds that were coming from the house, and Hibbs had left the door open.

He wasn't sure what happened to Hibbs, he wasn't around any more so he didn't really care. All that really mattered to him was that the three of them were safe.

"James?" Katie asked walking into the room and seeing him holding the little girl.

"Yeah?" He looked up and saw Katie, he had to smile.

"Is she still not asleep?" she asked him.

"No, not yet."

"Do you want me to take her?" She asked him standing next to him.

"No, you're doin' stuff. I can take care of her."

"You know she is my daughter too." she said with a playful pout.

"I know, I think she likes me better."

"I don't think so, she wont even sleep for you."

"Cause I don't bore her to death."

"Oh that's mean. At least I didn't think she was going to be a boy."

"I think we have gone over this one already Freckles." He said with a small smile. "I already said you were right."

"Yes but when she gets older, I can tease her and say her daddy said she was going to be a boy, and she will be mad at you."

"You can do what you want, we both know I cant stop you, but I think she will always love her daddy."

"I know I will." she said as she kissed him. "Just try to get her to sleep soon okay?"

"Im tryin' Freckles, Im tryin."

**THE END **

**OK guys, thats it. Thank you for reading and hugs for all that reviewed. Hope this is an ok chapter, please dont shoot me, it took me forever to think of. Hope it isnt to OOC, tell me what you think.**

** Angi**


End file.
